Mokuba vs Alister,Rafael and Mai and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: when Alister,Rafael and Mai try to hurt Téa Gardner, They get into a 3 vs 1 duel with Mokuba. I do not own yugioh. sorry for mistakes. The Alister vs kaiba rematch don't happen in this fanfic. Includes madeup cards. Includes one sided Mokuba x Téa Gardner. Includes a temporary death of Mokuba. Happens a day after I am with you fanfic.


Everyone was sleeping. The three people broke down the trailer's door. They are Alister,Rafael and Mai. They all had guns in their hands to about kill Téa Gardner. The three people suck in while everyone was still sleepy. Mai, Alister and Rafael got their gun in close of range. They was ready to shoot their target. Téa Gardner open her eyes and screamed. Mokuba heard the scream and got up destoryed their guns before they could launch a bullet. Mokuba turned the light on to see Alister,Rafael and Mai. They saw his eyes of rage. Mokuba screamed with loud voice " you try to kill Téa Gardner! You will pay for the pain you three caused!". Mai said " It's time to crush this kid 's dream" while her, Alister and Rafael activite their dueldisks. " a 3vs 1 duel?" Téa Gardner said. " They are not giving me a much of a option" Mokuba said activiting the dueldisk his bro let him borrow from yesterday. Then all 4 of them said " Duel!". " Be careful, Mokuba" Téa Gardner said.

Mai went 1st. Mai said " I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode. I end my turn." Alister said " My turn I draw! I set a monster in defense mode. I end my turn.". Rafael said " wimps! I draw! I play Guardian searcher, a spell card. I can special summon a level 6 or lower monster from my deck or my hand ignorning summoning conditions in attack mode. Then I can add up to 3 cards from my deck to my hand. you take 75 points of damage for each card I add . I have no hand limit for the rest of the duel. I must end my turn after you take the damage. I special summon Guardian Grarl in attack mode. I add The Seal of Orichalcos, Monster reborn and Guardian Eatos to my hand meaning you take 225 points of damage.". Mokuba saw his lifepoints drop to 4000 to 3775. " oh no Rafael has the seal in his hand" Téa Gardner said with tars in her eyes. Rafael said " I end my turn.". Yami yugi and kaiba woke up and they saw the duel going on. Kaiba screamed " Explain you three, why are you dueling my brother?". Alister said with evil laugh " we try to kill his girlfriend, but he stopped us. This is a reason of our duel.". Yami yugi and kaiba was pissed off. Mokuba said " you three will pay! Feel my rage. I draw! I play polymerization ! I fuse my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand to fusion summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in attack mode.". " Nani?" Mai, Alister and Rafael said. Mokuba said " I summon Shining Angel in attack mode. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon destory Rafael's Guardian Grarl !" Rafael said "no!" while his lifepoints went down to 2000. Mokuba said " I play a quick play spell,De-Fusion! It returns my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to the exra deck and it special summons the 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons from my graveyard in attack mode.". kaiba said " that means..". Téa Gardner said " he's going to otk Rafael and Mai?!". Mokuba said " My 1st Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack Rafael directly! Feel my rage!". Rafael said " I lost to Mokuba? again!" while his lifepoints hit zero. Joey woke up and was confused about what was going on. He just saw Rafael 's lifepoints hit zero! Joey walked over to kaiba and kaiba explained what was going on. Joey said " go kick their butts " to Mokuba. Mokuba said " My 2nd Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks Cyber Harpie Lady!". Mai said " that means I am gonna lose" while her lifepoints dropped to 2800. Mokuba screamed " My 3rd Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks Mai directly.". Mai said " it's up to you,Alister to win!" while her lifepoints hit zero. Mokuba said " I attack Alister's defense with Shining Angel!". Alister's set monster was destoryed . It was Science Soldier. Mokuba said "I end my turn.". Alister said " My turn! I draw! I play pot of greed! I draw 2 cards! I play Machine takeover, a spell card. I banish Science soldier from my graveyard to destory all non machine monsters then we both take 100 points of damage for each monster destoryed by this spell card!". Mokuba watched all of his monsters get destoryed and his lifepoints went down to 3375. Alister's lifepoints went down to 3600. Alister said " your fate is sealed! I play The Seal of Orichalcos!". Joey, kaiba, Téa Gardner and yami yugi cried with tears seeing the seal around Mokuba and Alister.

Alister said " I play Machine engineering, a spell card. I pay 13 lifepoints to special summon a machine monster ignoring summoning conditions in attack mode from my deck. It's effects are negated I cannot summon any other monsters for the rest of my turn. My opponent cannot summon monsters next turn". Everyone else said " that's broken!". Mokuba watch Alister's lifepoints went down to 3587 and special summoned Air Fortress Ziggurat in attack mode. "Thanks to the seal, It's attack is 3000 since it gains 500 attack. " Mokuba!" Téa Gardner and kaiba screamed with tears in their eyes. Alister said " Air Fortress Ziggurat attacks you directly, Mokuba!". Mokuba screamed in pain while his lifepoints dropped down to 375. The attack caused Mokuba to throw up blood. Alister said " this is sweet revenge! I end my turn!". "Mokuba He might die!" Kaiba, Joey , yami yugi and Téa Gardner screamed with tears in all of their eyes. That scream woke up Rebecca. Rebecca asked " can you stop screaming?". Téa Gardner screamed at her saying " Mokuba might die! do you expect everyone to be quiet then?". Rebecca looked at Mokuba throwing up blood and he said " I draw! I set 1 card. My turn is over.". Rebecca said " Mokuba... please don't die.". Alister said " My turn! I draw! Air Fortress Ziggurat finish him off!". "Mokuba!" kaiba and Téa Gardner screamed. " It's not over. I play Mirror force. your monster is destoryed." Mokuba said. "Lucky I end my turn." Alister said. Mokuba said "My turn I draw! I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode. I attack you directly, Alister! ". Alister said "so what?" when his lifepoints drop to 1687. Mokuba weakly said " I end my turn.". Alister said " My turn ! I draw! I summon Y-Dragon Head in attack mode. Thanks to the seal, It gains 500 attack points . It destorys Luster Dragon! ". Mokuba's monster was destoryed . Mokuba's lifepoints went down to 275. Alister said " I end my turn!". Mokuba weakly said " Your brother would be mad at you right now if he saw you.". Alister said " lies!". Mokuba said " would he want you to hurt everyone or would he want you to help people ?" Alister said " you don't understand your step dad had my brother killed.". Mokuba said " He abused his own son. He was evil." Alister said " lies, you have no step brother!". Mokuba threw a picture to Alister and Mokuba said " I draw! I set 1 card. My turn is over!". Alister said " That is Noah kaiba. He was the one who got hit by the car. get ready to die, Mokuba. My turn , I draw! Y-Dragon Head finish him off!". Mokuba said " I play Magic Cylinder! The attack is negated and you take 2000 points of damage meaning I win...". Alister threw the picture of Noah back to Mokuba and said " you was right, Mokuba I was wrong. Kaiba, I am sorry." when his lifepoints hit zero. The seal was around Alister and before it took him he said " Save Mai, Dartz used her. The one who sent her to Dartz was...". Then the seal took Alister. Rafael and Mai walked away and said with a evil smile " He may beaten 3 of us in one duel, But Mokuba is out of our way now!". Then Mai and Rafael teleported out.

Mokuba weakly said " I won,Téa Gardner you are safe for now" and Collapsed on the floor barely alive. " Mokuba! "Téa Gardner cried like a big flood around the Earth. Kaiba called a airplane to take Mokuba, him and Téa Gardner to the best Er in the world. 10 Minutes later, Mokuba was rushed in the Er. Mokuba was in a hospital bed beside kaiba and Téa Gardner. Mokuba weakly said " brother, I love you . Téa Gardner, I love you" then he died. " Mokuba! He's dead . It's mine fault." Téa Gardner screamed while crying like a flood. The doctors rushed in and try to bring Mokuba back . It has been 2 minutes and Mokuba was still dead. Téa Gardner and kaiba was crying but Téa Gardner was crying 30 times more. Téa Gardner said " Mokuba" while holding his dead hand and her tears land on his hand. 30 seconds later, Mokuba's hand moved and he said "Téa Gardner . Brother." The doctors looked shocked Mokuba came back to life. Téa Gardner and kaiba gave Mokuba a light hug. The doctors went to fix Mokuba's injuries. He was in the hospital for 4.5 weeks. Kaiba and Téa Gardner stayed with him the whole time. When Mokuba was released, Kaiba and Téa Gardner walked out with him thinking in their heads " we lost him for a couple minutes. Those jerks will pay big time for what they did to him!".


End file.
